victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Catrina
Catrina is the pairing between Cat Valentine and Trina Vega (Cat and T/'rina'). Another popular name for this ship is Trat (Tr/ina and C/'at'). Trina doesn't appear to treat Cat negatively, and Cat seems to like Trina as well. They are currently good friends.They are both students at Hollywood Arts. See Dariana for the real life pairing of Ariana Grande and Daniella Monet. Catrina Moments 'Season 1' 'The Bird Scene' *When Cat is handcuffed to the railing, she tries to ask Trina to uncuff her, but Trina is running to try to get a panini. 'The Birthweek Song' *Cat tries to help Tori in finding a gift for Trina. 'Stage Fighting' *Cat disagrees with Robbie about Trina being in love with him. *She seems very annoyed that he won't leave Trina alone. *When Trina and Cat kiss Robbie, he becomes infatuated with both of them. 'Tori the Zombie' *Trina and Cat go on a road trip. *Trina lets Cat answer her phone. *Trina and Cat sing a rap together on the roadtrip. *They get ice cream together. *Trina and Cat have very similar conversations on the phone and shush Tori. *Both are seen dancing together during Tori's performance. *Trina tries to defend Cat when Tori begins screaming at her, saying "She didn't know!" (Referring to the Grizzly Glue). *Trina tells Cat to watch 'the girls'. 'Survival of the Hottest' *Trina asks for Cat's number. *Trina is excited when Cat opens the door. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky ' *Trina seems interested in Cat's computer effects; as soon as she begins them Trina looks over Tori's shoulder in wonder. *Trina told Tori to be more careful with people's feelings after she makes Cat cry (which may imply that she cares about Cat's feelings). 'The Diddly-Bops ' *Both Cat and Trina wanted to perform as The Diddly Bops. *When Tori asked whether or not Trina has any respect for herself, Cat's expression suggests she already knows Trina's answer. *When Cat falls to the ground getting out of Sikowitz's van, Trina helps her up. 'A Film by Dale Squires' *Cat texts Trina about Dale Squires being in the classroom. *Cat knows about Trina being locked in the bathroom. *Cat told Tori's mom about Trina being locked in the bathroom, even though Tori said not to. It is possible that she did this on purpose because she wanted Trina to be let out. 'Season 2' 'Beggin' On Your Knees' *Cat and Trina sit together at many performances. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *Trina sat next to Cat at lunch. *Cat takes Trina's side and tells Tori that she did say a person should keep their word. *Trina touches Cat's arm before she goes. 'Tori Gets Stuck' *Trina takes Cat with her to find the coughing tuberculosis patient. *Cat also goes with Trina to find the mistaken pnemonia patient. 'Locked Up' *Cat and Trina sleep next to one another until Robbie joins them. *Cat and Trina are both scared of the noises outside. *Cat and Trina rushed through the curtain of a small room together where André's allergic reaction is treated. *They both give a big news (about the chancellor coming in to see their performance) to Tori and Mr. Sikowitz. *When the screen shows Cat teaching the prison ladies to dance and the focus cuts to Tori, Trina, Jade and Robbie, instead of listening to what Tori is saying, Trina is watching Cat and is repeating the dance moves her friend is showing the gang. Crossovers 'iParty with Victorious' *Trina gives Cat the kids to babysit, which means she trusted Cat with them. *She asks Cat if she's enjoying the party. *Cat and Trina are standing together during the rap battle. *Trina compliments Cat's headband even though her expression shows that she doesn't mean it. Given Trina's history of not caring about other people's feelings, it's a pretty nice thing for her to say. 'TheSlap.com Hints' * Trina asks what one would do if one had a crooked toe. Cat replied saying that she had a crooked toe but she stopped looking at it. She doesn't know if it's fixed or not. *Cat doesn't make a picture of Trina unicorned. This could be saying that she doesn't want Trina to look weird or odd. *Cat posted a picture of Trina sick in the hospital. She said that Trina was going to kill her if she posted it but that she was still alive. *Cat posted asking if anyone knew that the banana was the official fruit for Christmas. Trina asked why would she say that. Cat then said that she guessed it. *In the game "Beck and Jade's RV Racer", Beck and Jade have to race Cat and Trina. Catrina Photo Gallery Click here to see the Catrina Photo Gallery! Fanfictions NOTE: CERTAIN FANFICTIONS MAY BE RATED M FOR ADULT CONTENT. *Cat's Diary by DinosaursTillDawn *The Paris Hilton Method by demondreaming *Cake by K9GM3 *In Doubt In Debt by K9GM3 *eggnog and mistletoe by professor lazyass *Cat The Businessman by demondreaming *From Friends To Lovers by alltimelow777 If you read these fanfictions, please write a review to tell the author what you thought and to let them know you found their work through this wiki. Thanks! Catrina Facts *In the Season 2 opening sequence, the two girls are seen holding hands and dancing with one another. *The girls have similar styles: short shorts, high heels, low-cut tops in bright colors, etc. *They have similar names, as Cat's real name is Caterina, and Trina can be a nickname for either Catrina or Katrina. Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Category:Relationship Moments Category:Relationships